everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Dana Joneczewa
A peppy, flirtatious and oh-so pink fashion addict, Dana Joneczewa is the next Jonek from the Polish folktale of the same name. Character Personality If one had to choose one word to describe Dana, they'd probably say "pink". Dana would agree, yes, but they'd also add "fashion". They love both! And pink fashion? Just perfect. Dana is a social butterfly. They love being around people and chatting. They're very approachable and very friendly. They will sometimes act as a cool fraternal figure to younger people. They practically radiate self-confidence and they do whatever they want. Dana has been described as "hella", "super inspiring" and other things like that, but in reality they don't really care. They mostly do things for themself and as they say, "hey, why should I care about a bunch of unfashionable idiots' opinion?" They're very carefree and don't worry about much. If someone says something mean to them, Dana will pretty much just laugh in their face. They also like gossiping! Not in a mean way -although they have ''trash-talked quite a few students sometimes- , but it's part of their sociable nature. They like to know what's up with others and learn about people. They're also very curious -too curious even? Dana has pried quite a few time into other's business, which pissed them off a lot. (Not that they cared.) They're flirtatious! Very sensitive to beauty, they just like flirting with other students they consider pretty, blowing kisses at them or complimenting them. Dana just likes to mess with others' heart, they find it fun. Well, there's a certain limit to it of course, because they have standards after all! Now, onto their ultimate passion : arts! Especially fashion. They will wear anything they find cute and fashionable, both masculine and feminine (although they largely prefer feminine clothes, as it's cuter and more pink, and more comfortable), and they will also design things! They own a sketchbook in which they draw rather over-the-top clothing design ideas, just for fun. They're fond of cute things, and are a bit of a shopaholic when it comes to this. In all honesty, Dana is a bit of a drama queen. They like to overreact to make people laugh and are happy to act as a comic relief if needed. Therefore, they're pretty good at cheering people's mood, and will gladly do so. Unless you wear crocs. Those shoes are cURSED and Dana will fight on that. Now if there's a thing Dana tries to avoid thinking about, it's destiny. Theirs is horrible and they've already not signed the Storybook. They feel no attachment whatsoever to their story, especially because they're not related to anyone from it. And hell, how can you even feel attachment to a story where you die hanged? For wanting ''money ''of all things? Dana just doesn't get that. Okay, they will admit they can come off as materialistic but "if someone tells you to not do something, you... don't do it??? That seems pretty logical???" Also, last but not least, pink. Lots and lots of pink. Appearance Dana is of average height (5' 5), with a slim build and a peachy skintone. They're widely considered quite pretty, with a round upturned nose, clear forest-green eyes and neck-length blonde hair, with bangs usually held back by little barrettes. Fairytale –Jonek How the Story Goes https://fairytalez.com/jonek/ How does Dana come into it? TBA but their parents are rich because although one's a peasant the other is a former noblewoman who secretly hid a little (big) fortune. Relationships Family TBA Friends Shura Sokolov * nonbinary solidarity * multiple crushes solidarity * they just get along gr8 Matteo Venezio * won't admit they're somehow friends * "gucci is good" "no, no enough pink" * fashion!!! Acquaintances Iridiclervaux Aurelius They met when Clerval entered the Hocus Latte, where Dana was chilling. They saw his terrible fashion taste and decided to give him a makeover, with lots of pink. They still meet here and there but Clerval never learns and it desperates Dana. Pet TBA Romance They have had crushes on multiple people! The most prominent is on Tine Schnee, which Dana finds absolutely gorgeous and love her personality. Enemies Probably has those x3 Trivia *They identify as nonbinary but don't feel the need to wear androgynous clothing *They also identify as Pansexual-Panromantic *They will sometimes wear suits when they feel like it. They're usually pretty cheap suits but they do own a single Gucci suit *their design has very little references to their story because of the lack of attachment they feel to it *I, Coral, wrote their page while listening to Fashion is Danger by Flight of the Conchords (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pmRZv_vMHe4) Quotes Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Nonbinary